Fantasmas
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Un caso sumamente extraño saldría a la luz nuevamente para que un escritor del "Diario de Ponyville" pudiera escribir eso, muchos sustos y otras cosas, pero sin dudas, lo más extraño... eran unos simples pasteles... Lean y entérense de que pasó


**Buenas, buenas, espero que estén bien. Les saluda su amigo escritor, Shun, el más que escribe. Hoy les vengo a compartir una historia que se me ocurrió pensando como los locos, la verdad me agrada bastante esta idea así que, ¿Por qué no? Decidí mostrarla al mundo para ver que tal.**

 **¬¬ NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, esta historia se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público. Los fantasmas aquí reflejados son reales, ninguno utilizó sábanas para disfrazarse, todo aquí es real, sin excepciones.**

* * *

Era una mañana muy hermosa en el conocido Ponyville, la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban ahí gracias a la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Pero hoy, no se trata de ella, se trata de un caso extraño y que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. El profesor Clyde Bruckman, un pony investigador de mucho prestigio se encontraba examinando un cráneo para detectar la causa de muerte de esa yegua que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Entonces, John Anderson, un periodista altamente reconocido entró a la oficina del profesor junto con la asistente de este, que tenía por nombre: Nicole Park. Ambos al entrar, pudieron ver lo concentrado que estaba el profesor ya que tenía una lupa observando detenidamente el cráneo.

— El profesor Bruckman no tardará en atenderlo, está acostumbrado a hacer cosas como esta desde que se levanta — murmuró Nicole.

— ¡Aja! Tal como lo sospeché, ella tenía caspa — aseguró Bruckman — Lo que prueba totalmente, que fue un caso de suicidio.

Tanto Nicole como John, estaban observando de cerca, era bastante interesante la forma como Clyde examinaba ese cráneo con tanta concentración. Pero en lo que terminó, un susto tremendo fue lo que causó el profesor.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Bruckman.

— El es John Anderson, quiere entrevistarlo para "El Diario De Ponyville" — informó Nicole para luego retirarse.

— Eso será interesante — comentó Bruckman.

— Profesor Bruckman, mi periódico quiere la historia de los dos ponies y el dragón que tuvieron la valentía de desmantelar "La Gran Red De Espías" — explicó Anderson.

— Sin duda alguna, el más extraño caso que he experimentado en mi vida — aseguró Bruckman — Todo comenzó un día con tres vendedores de puerta en puerta, que jamás pensaron, que iban a ser responsables de algo muy importante.

* * *

Era un día bastante caluroso, pero de igual modo, estos tres vendedores tenían que salir a ganarse el pan de cada día. Estos vendedores tenían por nombre: Soarin, Flash Sentry y Spike. Una vez lo tuvieron todo, pero después de haber perdido una apuesta las cosas se pusieron bastante duras. Hacían cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse sin comer, pero esta vez era diferente. Tenían que vender al menos una máquina, lo que estaban vendiendo, para poder pagar la renta o de lo contrario, iban a dormir en la calle.

— Muy bien, muchachos, ojalá la suerte nos acompañe, no estoy listo para dormir en la calle — comentó Flash.

— Ni yo — siguió Soarin.

Entonces, una yegua bastante elegante pero demasiado delgada, salió de la casa para ver quien había tocado la puerta.

— Tenga un buen día, señora, mis compañeros y yo le queremos mostrar una máquina milagrosa que le quitara veinte libras — se presentó Flash.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — preguntó aquella distinguida equina.

La verdad parecía algo absurdo, si ya era bastante delgada, ¿para que iba a querer quitarse más peso de encima? Era una locura, pero estos tres se iban a ir tan fácil.

— Como le decía, esta máquina le hará subir veinte libras — corrigió Flash.

— No quiero nada, ustedes los vendedores me vuelven loca — se negó la equina.

— Precisamente por eso estamos aquí, nosotros odiamos a esos vendedores de puerta en puerta, muéstrale, Spike — indicó Flash haciendo que el dragón le mostrara un letrero que decía: "No se admiten vendedores".

— Me quedaré con uno — dijo la pony tomando el letrero.

— Son cincuenta monedas — mencionó Spike la cantidad que le costaría a la compradora por ese letrero para luego instalarle dicho objeto cerca de la puerta.

— Ahora, respecto a una maquina… — Flash no pudo seguir explicando pues la pony se había adentrado a su casa y además había arrojado la puerta — ¿Para que me empujaste? Ya casi la tenía vendida.

 **5 Minutos después…**

Estos muchachos ya estaban en otra casa, a diferencia de la anterior, era posible que en esta fueran a sacar la ganancia que querían.

— La máquina reductora le hará perder veinte libras en solo diez minutos, muéstrale, Soarin — indicó Flash para que este encendiera la máquina.

En lo que dicho artefacto encendió, Soarin empezó a hacer unas expresiones faciales fuera de serie a causa de las vibraciones.

— ¿Nota usted las libras que va perdiendo? Por cierto, si se cansa de usarla como máquina reductora, se convierte en una máquina para palomitas de maíz — aseguró Flash.

— Me quedaré con una, hace tiempo estoy buscando una — comentó la dueña de la casa.

— Bien, hazle su recibo, Spike — dijo Flash algo emocionado porque al fin lograron una venta.

— ¿Lo hago por cincuenta mil? — preguntó Spike.

— Que sea por setenta y cinco — respondió Flash rápidamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — preguntó la dueña de la casa.

— Que es un día muy hermoso — mintió Flash — Estuvo buena la lluvia de anoche ¿no?.

— Si, prácticamente lo mojó todo — afirmó aquella ama de casa.

Pero inesperadamente, Soarin se acercó a un toldo que estaba puesto encima de ellos y aflojó uno de los soportes, haciendo que este no solo cayera, sino que también arrojara agua.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó Flash.

— ¡Ustedes saben lo que pasó! — exclamó aquella pony furiosa.

— Oiga, ay… auch… Ahhh — era lo que se escuchaba por parte de estos vendedores que estaban siendo golpeados entre sí por la pony.

— ¡Y no vuelvan nunca! — advirtió la pony.

* * *

— Pero, profesor, ¿cómo es que esto se relaciona con la historia? — preguntó Anderson.

— Bastante — respondió Bruckman mirando hacia un lado y luego hacia otro lentamente como un completo psicópata — Luego que esos tres vendedores fallaran en las dos primeras casas, se fueron a una que estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros y kilómetros…

* * *

— Ay… vaya, que vecindario, esta es la primera casa que vemos en kilómetros — se quejó Flash.

— El que vive aquí debe ser ermitaño — agregó Soarin.

— Si — afirmó Spike.

Mientras ellos se seguían quejando, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó aquel ser de voz profunda.

— ¿Quién quiere que? — preguntó Flash pensando que había sido Spike.

— Yo no he dicho nada — respondió Spike.

— No, pero yo si — se volvió a escuchar esa voz.

— Haberlo dicho antes — dijo Flash propinándole un golpe a Soarin.

— Yo no dije nada — se quejó Soarin.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó nuevamente esa voz pero esta vez con un tono de más autoridad.

Entonces, los tres se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Al girar hacia atrás, se dieron cuenta de que un pegaso estaba detrás de la puerta observándolos, haciendo que casi saltaran de un susto.

— Queremos ver al dueño de la casa para un importante negocio — anunció Flash.

Al oír la respuesta, el pegaso cierra la pequeña ventana por la cuál estaba observando todo.

— Olvídalo, este sujeto no comprará nada — aseguró Soarin.

Pero claramente Soarin se había equivocado pues justo después de que terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

— Eh… entra — ordenó Flash.

— ¿Y yo por que? — preguntó Spike mientras se adentraba en la casa.

— ¡CAAMIINAA! — dijo Flash tomando a Soarin que se quería ir pero no pudo.

* * *

— Así que esa era la casa del señor Sepulcros, el gran inventor — supuso Anderson.

— Exactamente, pero lo que no sabían estos muchachos, era que a parte de que habían muchos artefactos y cosas así, también estaba embrujada — afirmó Bruckman.

* * *

— Nosotros no hemos hecho nada — confesó Soarin al ver que el guardaespaldas los estaba apuntando con un arma.

Si, Equestria en esa época ya estaba empezando a experimentar las armas para así mantener a sus ciudadanos sanos y salvos.

— Oiga, ¿por qué hay tanto reloj? — preguntó Spike.

— El señor Sepulcros, mi patrón, necesita saber que hora es en todo el mundo — respondió el guardaespaldas.

— ¿Y que hora es? — preguntó Spike nuevamente.

— Shhh, en dos segundos serán las cinco horas en Rusia — respondió el guardaespaldas.

Ese reloj si que era feo, además del sonido que emitía, parecía más bien un pony mal hecho tirándose gases.

— Eeey, ay que volver a las doce para oír toda la canción — aseguró Spike.

— El señor Sepulcros está en su oficina, síganme — indicó el guardaespaldas.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo, menos Spike, que se quedó intrigado por uno de esos extraños relojes.

— Mmm, me pregunto de que nacionalidad eres tú… — murmuró Spike para luego ser asustado por un loro que salió de dicho reloj — Wof, wof, wof… aaaaahhhhh.

Spike salió corriendo por culpa del loro, que comenzó a imitarlo. Ya estando en la oficina, encontraron a un unicornio bastante mayor haciendo un pequeño experimento.

— Como está, doctor, ¿qué está haciendo? — saludó Soarin.

— ¡Ah! Los nuevos encargados, bien, les deje todo lo que necesiten para vigilar mi propiedad, cuarto y comida — aseguró Sepulcros.

Después de una larga explicación, estos vendedores pasaron de ser lo que eran a vigilantes nocturnos.

— Además, también les dejaré esto para que ehhu… ¿están seguros de como se maneja eso? — preguntó Sepulcros en lo que Soarin tomó el arma y le apunto sin querer.

— Claro que si, estamos en una época bastante avanzada que ya está familiarizándose con estas armas. Este es el frente, esta es la parte de atrás y este es el aparatito que… — decía Soarin pero sin darse cuenta se le escapó un disparo que rebotó en casi toda la oficina y se llevó su sombrero y de sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo.

Al paso de unos minutos, el doctor Sepulcros recibió una llamada importante que le obligó a salir de inmediato.

— Muchachos, me acaba de llamar desde Washington para examinar mi arma de rayos letales, esto matará a millones — aseguró Sepulcros — Una cosa más, si por casualidad los espías enemigos se infiltran, les dejaré esta bomba. Solo la tienen que encender y ustedes volarán.

Después de repasar los detalles, Sepulcros y su guardaespaldas estaban listos para marcharse.

— Bien, muchachos, recuerden que ustedes protegerán mi propiedad hasta que su sangre resbale como si de un río se tratara, hasta luego — se despidió Sepulcros.

— Hasta luego, jefe — respondieron Spike, Soarin y Flash — ¿EH?.

— ¿Dijo algo de sangre? — preguntó Soarin.

— Yo soy anémico — confesó Spike.

Después de eso, esos tres se adentraron en la casa temerosamente.

Mientras tanto, por una de las habitaciones, alguien se estaba metiendo con mucho cuidado. Pero de la nada, un pastel llegó volando y aterrizó en su cara, causando que este saliera de inmediato.

— AJA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAHHHHH — se escuchó desde adentro pero no se veía de donde o quien era exactamente.

* * *

— No lo entiendo, profesor, ¿quién arrojó ese pastel? — preguntó Anderson.

— Ese era uno de los misterios, pero algo más… pasó — respondió Bruckman.

* * *

Flash, Spike y Soarin se encontraba en el pasillo donde estaban los relojes, pero de la nada, el piano se empezó a escuchar con unas típicas notas que se utilizan para películas de terror.

— Oh, esa es una pieza difícil, ¿me concede este baile? — le preguntó Soarin a Spike.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de las notas.

— Usted no es tan mal bailarín — alagó Soarin.

— Y usted parece que tuviera los cascos al revés — comentó Spike.

— Ah, seguramente le dice eso a todos…

— Oigan, si nosotros somos los únicos aquí, ¿quién está tocando el piano? — preguntó Flash.

— Que importancia tie…

En ese momento, todos se fueron a la sala, lugar en el que estaba el piano. Al llegar ahí, notaron que no había nadie.

— Rápido, ay que suspender la hoja — indicó Flash.

En lo que se acercaron, vieron que solamente era un gato caminando, un gato muy blanco pero bastante bonito.

— Tengo una rara sensación de que no somos los únicos aquí, divídanse y busquen señales de algún intruso — ordenó Flash.

— Iré cuando me plazca — se negó Soarin.

— … ¿Y cuando te va a placer? — preguntó Flash.

— Ahora mismo — respondió Soarin marchándose con Spike.

Flash se quedó allí examinando que todo estuviera en orden, eso sí, tenía un temor tan grande que se estaba acercando lentamente caminando hacia atrás.

— No hay nada que deba temer aquí, espero — suspiró Flash.

De pronto, sintió como algo le quito el sombrero y se lo puso en los cascos.

— Gra-Gracias — murmuró Flash pero luego fue jalado hacia atrás a través de un librero que mas bien era como un pasadizo secreto — Ahhh…

— Aquí no hay nadie más que… — decía Spike pero al darse cuenta de que Flash ya no estaba se preocupo al igual que Soarin — ¿A dónde se fue?

— ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¿En donde estas? — gritaban por toda la sala pero luego Spike se distrajo fácilmente con unos libros — Como hacer amigos y como conservarlos en cuatro volúmenes… ¿dónde estará el cuarto? ¡Ouch!

— ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Soarin.

— ¿No viste lo que pasó? Ajajaja, mira allí — señaló Spike esperando que la misma cosa que lo golpeo, golpeara a Soarin.

— Yo no veo nada — aseguró Soarin.

— ¿No? Haber, déjame ¡Ouch! — definitivamente, esa cosa era con el dragón — Ay, ten cuidado… es un pulpo.

Sinceramente, Soarin veía esto mucha confusión. Spike se seguía poniendo en el camino de esa cosa, ganándose un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó Spike pero luego fue golpeado nuevamente — ¡Ouch! Ten cuidado, es un pulpo muy listo.

Entonces, el librero comenzó a moverse, Soarin y Spike pensaba que ese pulpo iba a salir así que decidieron atacar. Pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaban lastimando era a Flash.

— Dahhhh, bu bu bu bububububu — era lo que decía Spike — Flash, eras tu.

— Si… — afirmó Flash revelando un gran mazo — Te subiré la cabeza hasta tus garras traseras.

Luego de decir tal cosa sin sentido, un pastelazo salió de la nada e impactó contra su cara.

Soarin y Spike se habían tapado los ojos esperando un golpe de ese mazo, pero en lo que vieron al Flash embarrado de pastel, que lucía bastante aterrador, salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

— Profesor, en serio, ¿quién estaba lanzando esos pasteles? — preguntó Anderson confundido.

— ¡AAAHHH! Que no daría por saber, ¡pero espere! Algo más sucedió… que merece describirse — respondió Bruckman.

* * *

Soarin y Spike habían tomado caminos diferentes, el dragón estaba en una habitación mientras que Soarin se había adentrado en la cocina.

— Me pregunto que es lo que le pasa a esta casa — murmuró Soarin.

Claramente, el ex wonderbolt no debió decir eso pues enseguida una túnica negra pasó frente a sus ojos.

— A-A-A-Ay, mamá… mu-mu-mu…

— Si vas a hacer como una vaca, hazlo ya — le dijo la túnica a Soarin.

— Ahhhyyy — fue lo que se escuchó por parte del pegaso antes de caer desmayado.

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba en una rara habitación buscando algo para poder defenderse. Cuando abrió un cajón, no notó que un globo con un pequeño gancho salió y se atoró en una de sus escamas.

Spike comenzó a sentir que algo lo rosaba, pero no le prestó atención. Eso, hasta que volvió a sentir que algo lo rosaba otra vez, ahí empezaron los gritos.

— Ahh… AAahyy… buaaeyyy — salió Spike despavorido.

En lo que llegó al pasillo de los relojes, se topó con Flash, quien también estaba asustado pero un poco más controlado.

— Flash, ¿ves a alguien siguiéndome? — preguntó Spike.

— No…

— ¡AJAJAJAJAAHH! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAHHHH! — se escuchó dentro de la casa pero no se veía quien era o de donde era.

Después de esa risa, ambos salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes. Al paso de unos minutos, Soarin volvió a reaccionar, pero ahora estaba más asustado que antes.

De tanto correr, los tres se terminaron encontrando en una bóveda de vino. Parecía que todo estaba fuera de control, pero era todo lo contrario. Habían dos esqueletos de unicornios jugando ajedrez, bastante aterrador.

— Vamos, juega, no te quedes ahí como un muerto — se quejó el primer esqueleto pero de la nada volteo a ver a "los visitantes" — Largo de aquí, mirones, distraen a mi amigo.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! — salieron gritando Spike, Soarin y Flash.

Luego de eso, terminan entrando a otra habitación. Esta parecía más tranquila y segura, por lo se fueron a sentar en un sofá que había allí.

— Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo puede ese pony vivir con todo esto? — preguntó Flash.

— Quizás no lo sabe — comentó Spike.

Bastante tranquilo para ser cierto, de la nada un esqueleto sale de un cajón. A decir verdad, este parecía más amistoso en comparación a los demás.

— Saludos, caballeros, ya dije, traigo saludos — anunció el esqueleto del pegaso para después hacer algo que quizás estos tres jamás olvidarían — Atrápenla, es para ustedes.

Al ver que el esqueleto se había ido de la habitación, se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.

— Me cayó bien, pero me alegra que se haya ido — comentó Flash.

— Fla-Fla-Fla… ti-ti-ti-tienes la la la la la la — tartamudeaba Soarin a más no poder.

El pegaso amarillo no entendía, hasta que sintió que tenía algo en los cascos. Si, Flash tenía en sus cascos la cabeza de ese esqueleto de pegaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, este lanzó la cabeza lo más lejos que pudo. Acto seguido, Spike, Soarin y Flash salieron corriendo de allí.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones, tres ponies terrestres se estaban adentrando. Sin dudas, esos eran los espías de los que hablaba el doctor Sepulcros.

— Rápido, tenemos que conseguir esas armas rápido — indicó el primer pony terrestre.

Nuevamente, Spike, Soarin y Flash habían tomado caminos diferentes. El pegaso de pelaje amarillo, se había sentado una mecedora. La única cosa que no sabía, era que había un enchufe atado a una de las patas de la mecedora, lo cuál hacía que cada vez que se moviera a algún lado, una lámpara que estaba allí cerca se apagara y se encendiera repetidas veces.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Eh!... ¡Ih!... ¡Ah! — era lo que se escuchaba por parte de Flash cada vez que la lámpara se encendía y se apagaba.

Pero de la nada, algo horroroso apareció por la ventana.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡IIHHhiiii! — gritó Flash con los cabellos de punta para luego salir corriendo.

Después de eso, Flash se encontró con Spike en el pasillo.

— Oye, hace un momento el Diablo me salió por la ventana, me clavó su tridente por la espalda y-y-y-y-y ¡WOOOOHH! — gritó Flash para luego salir corriendo.

— Tal vez estoy encantado — murmuró Spike corriendo hacia un espejo.

Tal ves no debió hacer eso, al observar todo el espejo, pudo ver un globo con una cara horrible dibujada. Al ver eso, Spike salió corriendo a esconderse a una habitación. Iba caminando poco a poco, pero el globo volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez frente a el.

— ¡AAAHAHHHH! — gritó Spike golpeando el globo hacia abajo.

Dicho globo se elevó hasta unas velas que había en las paredes, el calor se fue intensificando hasta que hizo explotar el globo. El sonido fue tan fuerte, que Spike salió corriendo hacia un ataúd que estaba de pie. Por pura curiosidad, el abrió el ataúd solo para encontrarse con una momia disecada. Esto lo espantó un poco, pero luego comenzó a ladrarle igual que un perro.

— Wof, wof — ladró Spike pero la momia disecada salió unos centímetros, logrando espantar al dragón.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, le hace una seña burlona y después se esconde en una lámpara cubierta con una sábana.

— Shhh — le dice alguien más que está oculto allí.

— ¿Mmm? AHHH — grita Spike nuevamente.

Ese alguien que estaba escondido allí, era uno de los espías pero el dragón no lo sabía. Spike siguió luchando solo hasta que se levantó con todo y sábana. En el pasillo estaba Soarin con un mazo en la mano. Cuando el pegaso vio esa gigantesca sábana, la golpeo con el mazo para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta que daba la salida hacia afuera de la casa, pero esta no abría. Soarin al darse vuelta, se topó con Spike tocándose la cabeza.

— Oye, acabo de ver un fantasma — dijo Soarin.

— ¿Ese fantasma tenía unas cosas puntiagudas marcadas por el cuerpo? — preguntó Spike.

— Si — respondió Soarin.

— Ese era yo — corrigió Spike algo cabreado pero luego se volvió a escuchar esa risa fantasma.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAHHH! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA! — esta risa ya tenía totalmente aterrados a estos tres.

Entonces de la nada, Flash aparece y se encuentra con Soarin y Spike.

— Oigan, muchachos, esto es una locura — dijo Flash totalmente temeroso.

— ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAHHHH! — se volvió a escuchar pero con más ganas.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Spike, Soarin y Flash salen corriendo hacia una habitación. Pero entonces, los tres ponies terrestres se revelan, todo ese tiempo estuvieron allí escondidos.

— Un momento, no se muevan — advirtió Flash.

— La-La bomba — anunció Soarin encontrando la bomba de la que Sepulcros habló.

— No se muevan o los mandaremos directo al cementerio — amenazó Spike.

Los tres ponies terrestres no prestaban atención en ese momento, pero cuando pegó un olor a quemado, se alarmaron.

Así es, Soarin había encendido la bomba accidentalmente con una de las velas que estaba en la pared.

— … ¿Soarin, estás fumando? — preguntó Flash.

— Yo no pero la bomba si — respondió Soarin.

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! — se escuchaba por parte de Spike quien tenía ahora la bomba.

— ¿Qué esperas? Lánzala — ordenó Flash.

El dragón sin protestar, lanza la bomba hacia los espías enemigos del doctor Sepulcros, obteniendo como resultado una gran explosión y unos espías muy mal heridos… acompañados de un gran agujero en la pared.

— Ahora si los acabamos — observó Spike felizmente.

— Tú lo has dicho — afirmaron Soarin y Flash al unísono.

Increíblemente de la nada, salen tres pasteles voladores y aterrizan en los rostros de Soarin, Spike y Flash.

— ¡MUAAAHHH! ¡JAJAJAJAAAAHHH! ¡JAAJAAJAAAAHHH! — se escuchó nuevamente esa risa insoportable.

— ¿Quién arrojó esos pasteles? — preguntó Flash.

— ¿Pero quien habrá sido? — se preguntó Soarin.

— ¿Quién arrojó esos pasteles? — hizo Spike la misma pregunta.

* * *

— Profesor Bruckman, ya no soporto yo esto, ¿quién arrojó esos pasteles? — inquirió Anderson desesperadamente.

— ¡OH! ¡Yo arrojé esos pasteles! — respondió Bruckman con gran orgullo — EEHHJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, EEHJEJEJEJE…

Increíblemente, un pastel salió de la nada e impactó contra la cara del profesor Clyde Bruckman, causando que este no se siguiera riendo y además, quedara sumamente confundido.

— Listo, muchachos, ya podemos descansar en paz — aseguró el fantasma de Flash junto a sus dos compañeros eternos: Soarin y Spike.

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A mi la verdad me gustó bastante, con solo escribirlo me he reído lo suficiente como para que me lleven al manicomio. Ya saben, dejen sus lindos reviews para saber si les gustó esta pequeña pero entretenida historia. Como siempre, mis redes están en mi perfil, eso es todo, me despido.**

 **#SíguemeSiQuieresMásHistoriaAsí**

 **#LasSie7eAmenazasNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#FuriaAlVolanteNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#UnAmorInevitableNuevaHistoria**

 **#ShunSeActivaYEscribeMas**

 **#NuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
